1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket assembly, and more particularly to a musical instrument bracket assembly that holds a cymbal or atom-tom.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional musical instrument bracket assembly to hold a musical instrument such as a cymbal or a tom-tom is mounted on a top end of a post (80) and has a base (60) and a pivot bracket (70).
The base (60) is mounted on the top end of the post (80) and has a pivot hole defined through the base (60).
The pivot bracket (70) is mounted pivotally on the base (60) and has a tube (71), a pivot pin (73), a compression knob elevation clamp (74), a standoff rod (75) and a compression knob standoff clamp (72).
The tube (71) has a central hole, a transverse threaded hole and two pivot wings (713). The central hole is defined longitudinally through the tube (71). The transverse threaded hole is defined transversely through the tube (71). The pivot wings (713) are formed on the tube (71), extend down in parallel and are connected pivotally to the base (60). Each pivot wing (713) has a pivot hole defined through the pivot wing (713).
The pivot pin (73) extends through the pivot holes in the pivot wings (713) on the tube (71) and the pivot hole in the base (60) and has an outer thread.
The compression knob elevation clamp (74) is hollow, screws onto the pivot pin (73), abuts one of the pivot wings (713) and has a proximal end, a distal end, an inner thread and a handle (740). The inner thread corresponds to the outer thread on the pivot pin (73) and is formed at the proximal end of the elevation clamp (74). The handle (740) is a rod transversely mounted slidably through the compression knob elevation clamp (74) at the distal end of the elevation clamp (74).
The standoff rod (75) is mounted slidably through the central hole in the tube (71) and has two ends. One end is detachably connected to a cymbal or a tom-tom.
The compression knob standoff clamp (72) has a bolt and a knob. The bolt is mounted in the transverse threaded hole in the tube (71) and has a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end selectively presses tightly against the standoff rod (75) to hold the standoff rod (75) in position. The knob is attached to the distal end of the bolt.
To adjust the position of a musical instrument, the compression knob standoff clamp (72) and the elevation clamp (74) must be individually loosened and tightened after the standoff rod (75) and the pivot bracket (70) are adjusted.
However, separately operating the compression knob standoff clamp (72) and the orientation duster (74) is inconvenient and time consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a musical instrument bracket assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.